Apologies
by Jade-1000
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Alec gets fed up with all the tongue-lashing he's getting from Max. Story might still continue, depends on what you guys will say about it. Pairing MaxAlec. Kinda on the smutty side...my first published fanfic. :)
1. Chapter 1

1:  
  
Alec outran her as he sped up the hill, muttering under his breath, "Alec, you moron...Alec, you idiot...you are soooo stupid, Alec...oh, fuck off, Alec, you're just going to screw everything up...HAH! As if everything's completely my fault. She was the one who dragged my ass up here to help in her cat burglary!" reached the top of the hill and scanned the massive expanse of lawn that lead up to a huge mansion which was their target. He looked the place over critically with his enhanced eyesight, checking every corner, looking for a weak point which he can use to infiltrate the place. He looked back and saw a very flushed Max huffing her way up the hill.  
  
"What's the matter, Maxie? Not coping out on me, are you?" he sneered. Max growled and threw him a murderous glare.  
  
"For your information, I am not coping out. If you didn't notice, I was calling you, but, like the asshole that you are, you just kept on going—blurring even—to the top of this hill, and talking to yourself like a crazy buffoon! She spat out indignantly.  
  
Alec snickered, "You just love my ass, don't you?" he countered, cocking his head to one side and giving Max a lopsided grin.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Blow me," he answered back, quite calmly, which only infuriated Max all the more. She threw up her hands and groaned.  
  
"You are an absolute dickhead! I do not know why I put up with you!"  
  
Alec chuckled, "You really do have a fixation on that part of my anatomy, don't you, Maxie?" he countered with a mischievous glance over his shoulder.  
  
Max stared at him in disgust, "Pig!" she hissed. This only made Alec laugh harder. He sobered up after a few minutes and scanned the place. He glanced at the second floor and saw a partially open window. He motioned for Max to stay low and pointed the window. Max nodded and they went on their way, over the wall and beneath the said window. Alec offered leverage for Max and helped her jump up the window. Once Max was safely in the room, he stepped back a few paces and jumped the height in one smooth flow, grabbing hold of the window sill and pulling himself up and into the room with Max's help.  
  
"C'mon. Let's get this bitch done and over with," Max whispered to Alec. 


	2. Chapter 2

2:  
  
Alec grimaced, but the people in Med Bay didn't know if it was because of his bullet wound or if it was because of the tongue-lashing that Max was handing him in very large servings. Fire was spitting out of her eyes, and the heated words coming out of her mouth was enough to send even the bravest X7 cowering in the corner of the room.  
  
"You are such a fucking screw up! Not only did you get yourself shot, but you lost us half of the loot! You do know what that money was for, don't you? Now we won't be able to equip Med Bay with better facilities because of your fucking stupidity!"  
"Why don't you yell a little louder, Maxie? I don't think the people at the other side of TC can hear you. I'm sure they'd love to hear the new episode of 'The Adventures of Alec, the Wonder Screw-up'," Alec muttered sarcastically.  
  
Max's head snapped at Alec's direction and her eyes narrowed, "I will shout at you as much as I want to! You're nothing but a screw-up transgenic that I decided to take under my wing!"  
  
Alec hissed under his breath, more due to the sting of Max's words rather than the bullet being drawn out from his wounded arm. He stood up abruptly and grabbed his shirt and leather jacket from the cot he was sitting on. Dana, the X5 medic attending to him had to stand up to avoid falling off the bed. Mole and Dix looked at each other and stepped away from Alec. Never mess with an X5 who whose capabilities were insulted, Mole was telling himself.  
  
"So, that's all I am to you? A lost screw-up that you took pity on and decided to take care of? Well, let me tell you something, Mother Teresa, you can take your charity work somewhere else co'z this particular screw-up doesn't need it." He started to leave Med Bay, his wound still oozing blood, but he didn't seem to care. He reached the door, but turned to Max first, "Don't worry, Max, you'll have one screw-up less to take care of, I'll make sure of it. I'll get rid of that pain in the ass and you'll never see him again," and with that, he left Med Bay, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Max just stared after him and sank in a chair. She knew she went way off the line that time. She bit her lower lip. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Mole chewed on his cigar,"Y'know, that was really stupid, Max. Don't you know when to put a lid on your yapper?"  
  
"He'll leave TC and might never come back. Max you've got to stop him, you know that, or half of the population of TC will be gone by next week," Dix added.  
  
Mole squatted in front of her and took his cigar from his mouth, "Max, the only thing stopping me from grabbing you and shaking the living daylights out of you is the hope that you realize that you were wrong." Max stared at the scaly face and looked down again. "You know you're wrong, and that you were unfair to him. We can't lose him. He is the best of the best in Manticore, and we have him. Losing him as an ally is like losing both our legs." Max stood up and started pacing around the room. She heaved a long drawn out sigh and rubbed her temples. She knew they were right. She had to stop Alec from leaving TC. He's the best plan they had for survival. And he had always been there to back her up, no matter how hard she denied it. From the lost young boy who first set foot outside of Manticore's walls, Max saw him regain his composure and self- confidence, and turned back into the charming, strong leader that he was bred to be.  
  
Not to mention how devastated you'd be if he leaves and something happens to him.  
  
Okay...where the hell did that thought come from?  
  
Admit it, girl. You can't risk losing him That's true. I can't risk losing him. He's the best ally this godforsaken city has ever had. That's it...that's the only reason, right?  
  
"I'll be back in a few," she tossed over her shoulder while trying to shut out the voices running through her head. She ran out of Med Bay and up the street towards Alec's apartment building. She flew up the stairs and in through the open doorway. There she saw his half-finished attempt at packing though Alec himself was nowhere to be found. Lost in her thoughts, her heightened sense of hearing picked up the sound of running water and fist pounding on a wall over and over again. That was when she heard him:  
  
"Dammit, Max! What the hell did you do to me?!" 


	3. Chapter 3

3:  
  
Alec took out a backpack and a duffel bag and started packing. He felt the need for a drink so he dropped the clothes he was holding into the duffel bag and headed towards the kitchen. He took two whiskey bottles from his stash and a clean glass from the cupboard. He poured himself a drink, downed the shot and poured himself another.  
  
"Ah...the fuck with it," he growled and threw the glass in the sink. He raised the bottle to his lips and drank straight from the bottle. He took both bottles to his bedroom and continued to pack. He felt hot and sticky, and his head was starting to throb painfully. Probably for getting whacked on the head by Max one time too many. I think I better go take a shower. It might cool me off, and maybe, I'll be able to rethink what I'm gonna be doing.  
  
He stripped off of his shirt, jeans and boxers and threw them on the couch, not even bothering to close his front door. Nobody's out there anyway. And what the fuck do I care. It's not like the women here haven't seen a guy in his birthday suit before. He went into his bedroom and grabbed his towel, walking naked into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and just stayed there, not moving, waiting for his headache to slowly dissipate. As he waited for the pain to disappear, his thoughts went back to the previous topic it was debating upon.  
  
Would you really want to stay here at Terminal City because of her? What for? She's hurt you so bad. Worse than how she has hurt you before. Besides, she'd just ignore you if you stay. I mean, that's why you keep on wise-cracking when you're around her, right? So that you'll end up arguing, bickering, so that she'll notice you? So that she'll never ignore you whenever you cross paths? Ever since you saw her back at Manticore, you knew you wanted her, physically, emotionally...sexually. Hell, you fell for her so hard, the bruises are still healing until now. And you fell more and more in love with her as you started moving, breathing, and living in close proximity of each other. Is living this kind of life really worth it? Is she worth it?  
  
Hell, yeah! You'd die not to be able to see her face for even an hour, what makes you think you'd survive life without her?  
  
No, you're not a martyr. You're a soldier. And a soldier can keep his emotions in check.  
  
"Dammit, Max! What the hell did you do to me?" he cried out, slamming his fist into the tile covered wall of his bathroom. Sharp, broken tile particles punctured his fist and drew blood, but he didn't care. He punched the wall over and over again until both his hands were bleeding and badly bruised. He turned the shower off and stepped out. He went to the sink and turned the faucet on, putting his bleeding hands under the cool, running water. He watched the blood flow from his wounds to the sink. He couldn't feel the pain.  
  
"Alec?" Someone called from the other side of the bathroom door. Max. Fuck!  
  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
Alec grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his hips, tightly tucking the loose end into the folds to keep it from falling off. Blood stained the towel causing him to curse silently. He opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. He saw her in the living room, standing like a lost little girl, looking for her mother. Her eyes were wide and filled with...guilt? He went to the door and closed it, locking it behind him. He went back to the bathroom to get some cotton swabs and sat on the couch to tend his wounds.  
  
He had always had a heightened sense of smell. More heightened than any of his other senses. He inhaled deeply and his sense of smell was assaulted by her scent. It fired him up, intoxicated him, up to a point where in he could feel all his blood rushing to his groin. Here we go again. He tried to will away his erection with all the willpower he could muster.  
  
Fuck you, Max. If you only knew what you do to me, your mere scent sends me keeling over the edge. God! The mere sight of you is enough to give me a perpetual hard-on.  
  
Sweet Jesus, what am I thinking?! Here you are, contemplating on moving out of TC, and all you can think about is fucking the brains off of Max.  
  
"Why? I'm leaving TC for you. Don't you think that's enough torture already? You don't have to come all the way here to insult me. Believe me, Max, I've had more than enough of my share of that from you. So why don't you just leave me the hell alone, let me go on with my business, and in half an hour, I'll be out of here and out of your life. For good." He paused and looked at her. She looked away so he couldn't see the expression on her face. She didn't reply, so he plowed right in, "I'm just following what you ordered me to do when I lost you your last chance to cure the virus and be with Logan. It just got delayed. Isn't that what you want? To get rid of the ultimate pain in the ass?"  
  
Max sighed heavily and walked towards Alec. He immediately tensed, expecting either another tongue-lashing or physical assault, but he was surprised when she knelt in front of him and took his hand gently into hers. She kept her eyes averted while she took over tending his wounded knuckles.  
  
"Alec, I-I came here to ask you to stay, " she said softly. Her touch was so gentle, it was hard to keep holding on to his anger. Then, the memory of the harsh, humiliating words she directed to him a while ago, right in front of the other transgenics made his blood curdle with anger once more.  
  
"Why? Can't stand to think that you might lose the only person willing to serve you as your own personal punching bag? Sorry, Maxie, not interested. This particular soldier can't stand your insinuations any longer," he spat out.  
  
Max finished fixing up his wounds and sat beside Alec. She turned towards Alec, his brown eyes boring into his hazel ones, "TC needs you, Alec. We need you to help me command base." Alec cocked one eyebrow and stared at her.  
  
"What? Are you afraid that there'll be a mutiny around here if I do leave? Have you finally realized that most transgenics here don't trust you? Is that the real reason? Because I sure as hell know that you wouldn't let that bother you. You'll still be able to lead this nation without me."  
  
Good ol' Alec. We're already in an argument, but he still has a knack of stripping me of my insecurities, and making me believe in myself. I do need him.  
  
Max sighed and looked straight into his eyes. "I need you, Alec. I need you more than this nation does."  
  
Alec's eyes widened in shock at this confession. He stared back at her, his mouth agape. Max grabbed his head and kissed him hard. He was still in shock that he didn't know what to do. Finally he pulled back, pushing Max away gently.  
  
"Whoa! What was that all about?" he half whispered. His head was spinning as he tried to catch his breath. He licked his lips. He could still taste her. And she was already starting to affect him, painfully.  
  
Max lowered her gaze. She stood up and started pacing across the length of the room. Alec had to smile despite himself. She looks so cute when she's ashamed. I love the way she chews on her lips when she's nervous. He stood up in front of her and placed both his hands on her shoulder, causing her to stop.  
  
"Max—"  
  
"Oh, Alec! I need you so badly!" she wailed. She was already in tears, and it just broke his heart as she started crying. He embraced her and let her lean on his chest. "Alec, please...please don't leave me. I need you. I need you here, with me. Please, don't go..." she cried over and over again.  
  
"Sh...I won't leave TC anymore, I promise," he whispered. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "You really are not too big on straight out apologies, are you?" he added, smiling. Max gave a small laugh. "Or I take it that kiss was the apology?"  
  
Max looked up at him and smiled shyly. My god. A smile from Max which is actually directed to me. I can get used to this!  
  
"You can say that," she replied.  
  
Alec's heart was doing back flips. "Why don't you apologize to me again..."  
  
He leaned down and caught her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held her at the hips. At first, he kissed her gently, but passion soon overtook him. His kisses started getting harder, more passionate. He traced her lips with his tongue and tried to open them. She parted her lips slowly and started darting her tongue into his mouth, dueling with his. He slowly inched her shirt up, and started tracing circles on her skin lightly. She sighed softly as he pulled away from her and smiled.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually kissing you."  
  
"Don't talk, just kiss," she replied. She tried to kiss him again, but he avoided her lips.  
  
"Stick out your tongue," he whispered huskily. Max raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told. Alec lightly traced his tongue along the edge of hers. Goosebumps crawled across Max's skin at the touch. He covered her tongue with his lips and started sucking it gently, before kissing her fully. She moaned at the sensation and moved her hips closer to his. She felt his member touch her abdomen, and she smiled. He was already rock hard. She trailed her fingers from his neck, down to his chest. Her fingers grazed across his nipples, and she felt him shiver. She felt quite satisfied with the reactions she was eliciting from his body. It made her feel bolder. She raked her fingers across his well- toned stomach, down to his hips. He moaned into the kiss and started pressing his erection harder against her abdomen. She was tugging on the towel he was wearing when Alec pulled away from her.  
  
"Wait, wait...I can't do this, Max."  
  
"Wh-what? Why?"  
  
Alec sat on the bed and looked at her., his hazel eyes full of uncertainty. "I don't want to do anything right now that would cost us our friendship. I have to lay my cards down," Alec sighed and raked his fingers across his hair.  
  
"Is that how you see me? Just a friend?" Max muttered. She was on the verge of tears, and her voice was breaking, which made Alec's head snap to her direction.  
  
"God knows how much I love you, Max. It's just that I'm not sure if you felt the same way. If friendship is the only thing you can offer me, then I'm willing to take that. But I don't want to be friends with benefits. I don't want to be your fuck buddy. If I'm going to do this with you, I want it to be because you love me too."  
  
Max threw herself at him, and he ended up flat on his back on the bed. Max was kissing him all over his face, whispering. He couldn't understand what she was saying at first, but when his heart finally stopped pounding in his ears, he heard her clearly: "I love you too, Alec. I love you so much." He pushed her away gently and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"I love you, Alec. I love you so much." And with that, he pulled her head down and kissed her passionately.  
  
Max rubbed her lower body roughly against Alec's erection. He moaned a little too loudly, which made her laugh. Her lips left his as she worked her way down, gently nibbling and licking his ear until he thought he was going to go crazy. She kissed him down to his neck, giving it small nips and licks here and there. He closed his eyes and started grinding his hips against hers, trying to get more friction out of the contact. When he felt her lips leave his skin, he opened his eyes and saw Max straddling him., her hands at the hem of her shirt.  
  
Oh, shit...we are actually going to do this. I think I'm going to faint...  
  
His eyes followed her every movement. She was slowly peeling her shirt off, exposing a lacey black bra underneath, and her very full breasts just within his reach. She stood up on the bed and started undoing her jeans. He leaned up on his elbows and watched as Max stripped in front of him. God, whatever I did to make me deserve this, I promise to do it again. She pulled her jeans down, and exposed a lacey black thong that matched the bra. She smiled mischievously and pulled the jeans back up. Alec's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Max smiled sexily at him and turned around, and started shimmying out of her jeans. She leaned over as she took off her jeans, making Alec come face to face with her smooth, round buttocks. Alec felt his cock pulse. This has got to be the sexiest sight I have ever seen. He placed a hand on one of the cheeks and started to slowly massage it. He licked the other cheek and gently nipped at it. Max stayed in that position a little longer, to give Alec the chance to touch her. She was craving his touch so badly now, that even the slightest contact made her hotter and hotter. She felt his finger lift the material of her thong, and he felt his finger tracing the crack of her butt, down to her clit. She gasped as he touched her sensitive bud ever so lightly.  
  
"Let's take this off, shall we?" Alec whispered huskily. Max was now down on all fours as Alec slowly took her thong off. He threw the thong carelessly on the floor, and licked her pussy lips slowly. Max gasped louder and moved her hips closer to Alec's mouth. Alec laughed and slowly pulled her by the hips towards him, until they both fell on the bed. He unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor as well. He gently massaged her full breasts, gently rolling the nipples between her thumb and index finger while she lay on her back on top of him. His erection was as stiff as a steel rod now, hot and ready. The only thing holding him back from taking her was the thought of making this last long, for her sake. He was going to make this an explosive experience for her, she will never forget it.  
  
Max rolled over and faced him. She dipped her head and caught one of his nipples in her mouth. It was Alec's turn to gasp now. He held her head closer to his chest as she greedily sucked on his nipple. "Oh, yeah...that's it, babe. Oooh..." he moaned huskily. Her other hand was now tugging at the towel, finally freeing his cock from it. Max freed his nipple to look at his cock and she gasped.  
  
"My, my...no wonder you were so cocky...I like what I see," she purred sexily.  
  
"All yours, babe. You can have your evil way with me."  
  
"And you can have yours with me."  
  
Max went back to work on his other nipple as her free hand found the length of his cock. She squeezed it, making him gasp louder. She started her southward travel on his body, while she stroked and squeezed his length. He was going insane. He didn't know if he could hold it in much longer. He was already contemplating on making Max stop when he felt her tongue lick the tip of his cock, tasting the precum that he secreted. His head fell back on the pillow as he twined his hands into her hair.  
  
"Maa--aa—a—ax..." he called out, edge in his voice. That was when she wrapped her lips on him and replied "Mmmmm?" as she started sucking. Alec looked down and saw her head bobbing up and down. Pleasure coursed through his whole body as he felt his tip hit the back of Max's throat. "I swear, Max, you're just about to kill me here." Max laughed without letting go of his full length, causing a vibration around him. The pleasure that came from that made his hips buck up, and Max to suck him harder. He was holding on to the edge, dangerously near cumming into her mouth. "Max, please stop, before I---"and that was all he was able to say because she grabbed his balls at that exact time and started squeezing rhythmically. He screamed out her name and shot his load straight into her throat. He let go of her hair and gripped the bed sheet, his hips still suspended in the air as Max milked him dry. He collapsed on the bed, panting, when it was through. Max crawled her way up and kissed him. The taste of himself in her mouth fired him up once again.  
  
"I can't believe you swallowed!" he mumbled.  
  
Max laughed, "I can't believe you taste so good. I want to eat you up over and over again."  
  
Alec gave her his trademark, cocky grin, "Sorry, babe. It's my turn now."  
  
He flipped them over so that he was on top. He started kissing her, forcing her to open her lips so his tongue can enter. She was so sweet, he was getting intoxicated with her scent. I can live like this, just kissing him. He is made for kissing, I swear. Max thought. He started working his way down to her neck, where he nipped and licked here and there. His hand found her nipple, and he continued rolling them between his thumb and index finger. She moaned as pleasure coursed through her body. He dipped his head and caught one taut nipple in his mouth. He started sucking on it, squeezing the other nipple and pulling it until they were swelling and sensitive to the touch. Max's breathing was becoming erratic, and she was squirming underneath him, trying to get him to touch the other parts of her body. He ran his tongue around the nipple he was sucking and lightly bit down on it. Max had to stifle a scream. She took his free hand and placed a finger in her mouth. She lightly bit on the finger and started sucking on it hard. Alec groaned as he felt his erection go rock solid once again. He rubbed himself against her thighs, and she gasped, letting to of his hand. His cock feels like it's on fire! And he is just so...hard! Max groaned louder, turned on by the sensation he was giving off. He placed his attention on her other nipple and started sucking it. His other hand found her other nipple and he started squeezing and tugging at it, making it sensitive to the touch like the other one. By now, Max was bucking her hips hard underneath him, clutching at the bed sheet like it was her lifeline. Alec started his travel down to her core. Max was now purring in protest, but it turned into purrs of pleasure when she felt his deft fingers lightly touch her over-sensitive bud.  
  
Alec stared at her pussy lips, amazed by their redness. She was hot, wet and sensitive, and it was only turning him on all the more. He ran his tongue on her and she moaned. She held his head close to her pussy, and he chuckled. She was squirming with need. Her actions were begging him to finish her torture, and he was more than happy to oblige. But first, he just wanted to prolong her agony a bit more. He licked her over and over again, going different directions at certain times. She was now thrashing on the bed, panting and half screaming with pleasure. He held her hips steady as he caught her clit in his lips. Max gave out a loud "Ooooh...god!" as he started sucking her clit. She was already so wet, her scent was making him heady with arousal. He placed one finger on her opening and pushed it in. She cried out, incoherent words coming out of her lips. He started working his finger in and out of her. He added another finger while he continued licking, nipping, and sucking at his bud. She was so sweet, he couldn't stop tasting her, eating her. He felt her walls spasming around his finger. He immediately pulled his finger out and freed her nub from his mouth. She was about to cry out in protest, but it was replaced by a cry of absolute pleasure as he felt her surge into her mercilessly. One deep, strong stroke after another. Slowly. And with every stroke, she cried out his name. Softly at first. She opened her eyes and saw him staring down at her, a feral gleam in his eyes. He was panting and moaning out her name. Telling her how sweet she was, how tight. And it drove her insane with need.  
  
"Faster, Alec, faster. Harder, harder. Fuck me harder. Aaah...yes...yes...oh god...yes...oh...ah...ah...ah..."  
  
Her words just turned him on. He pounded into her mercilessly. Faster at every stroke, until he was blurring into her. And with every penetration, she started gasping his name. As he pumped harder and faster, she cried out louder. Faster. Louder. Harder. Louder. Until, finally she was screaming his name with pleasure, over and over again. She has reached her peak. White spots exploded in her eyes as Alec continued pumping faster and harder into her. She rode wave after wave of pleasure until she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. Alec gave a strong thrust and spilled his seed into her. He screamed out her name and rode his pleasure to the end. After one final thrust, he leaned down and gave her a bruising kiss. He was already thrust in deep into her, but he kept on pushing and pushing into her, like he wanted to enter her with his whole body.  
  
"I can't seem to get enough of you, Maxie."  
  
"We can always go for a second round, right?"  
  
"You bet your ass."  
  
Max smiled, "You better call Mole and tell him we won't be at command center in around two days."  
  
"Make that three..." 


End file.
